


Unhealthy

by SheIsBroken



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Triggers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheIsBroken/pseuds/SheIsBroken
Summary: A human's heart is nothing but a thin layer of glass. One strike and it'll shatter to a million piece. That's why Seokjin chose not to fuck with feelings again. He just "Fucked".(Cross posted from my own wattpad account.This is completely inspired by the manhwa Love or Hate)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Unhealthy

"You poor idiot." Seokjin whispered while ruffling the sleepy boy's hair, his eyelids were puffy with a hint of red , cheeks damp in salty tears, they haven't dried yet from crying over the news he received from Jin before they did it.  
He should feel guilty, or slightly just slightly sorry for him but Jin only wanted to laugh at how fragile or clingy a human can be.

He warned him, not only once or twice but five times that he was never someone to be in a relationship or stick long with someone, it's just going to be a few nights yet he poured his heart out when Seokjin told him it'll be the last time they see each other.  
He freed himself from the tight embrace (he actually had to pinch the man under his armpit to do so) stood up from the cheap hotel bed and went to take a shower. 

"Park Jimin is calling~"  
Definitely can wait.  
He murmured before ending the call and proceeded to dry his with three small towels he found in a random drawer.  
He throughly scanned his naked body in the mirror, the pale moonlight being his only source of lightning.  
"Good boy you didn't leave a mark just like I asked."  
He loved to keep his skin unblemished just like a white canvas especially if he did it with someone insignificant for him. Aka anyone. 

Seokjin slid an amount of money under the pillow with the small letter he wrote before leaving once and for all. He blocked the boy's number so that he won't try to reach him again knowing how desperate and clingy, a hopeless romantic like his case, can be.

"Dear Jowoon, I left 300$ for your college books, I know you struggle with those so please don't take it the wrong way. Let's stop meeting. Kindly don't contact me again."

_________________________

"Mr.Kim a cab will arrive in 5 minutes." The old hotelier told him with a smile, Seokjin thanked him and also gave him a small tip to show his appreciation.  
His phone started buzzing once again and it was Jimin.  
"Yes what is it?"  
"Well i missed you too hyung."  
"Yeah?"  
"I got back from France and thought it'll be nice to pass by. Plus I brought you your favourite champagne from there.. Hyung? You're there?"  
"Yes , street number xoxo. Thank you.  
Have some patience Jimin , I am talking to my driver."  
"You know I was never the patient type hyung."  
Although Seokjin can't see him right now but he could swear he heard the grin in his low voice.  
"You should've told me earlier that you want to come."  
"But I just did."  
"I'll just call you when I am there so you won't wait outside."  
"How kind of y-"  
*Decline call*  
Seokjin leaned his head back and closed his eyes a bit. Seriously he just wanted some peaceful sleep in his bed.

He was about to grab his keys to open the door of his apartment but the door suddenly opened sending Seokjin on his ass .  
"Hyung!"  
"HOLY fuckin shit Jimin! You scared the hell out of me!" Jin shouted before throwing the keys at a laughing Jimin whom was only wearing a loose shirt and a pair of black balenciaga boxer  
That punk is acting as if he was in his own home.  
"Well I wanted to surprise you."  
"You mean you wanted to give me a heart STROKE?!"  
"Apparently you're stressed hyung. C'mon. I'll help with that."  
"Help my eyes and go cover up for saint's sake."  
"No." 

"Hyung come here."  
"Why? I am changing."  
"Take off your clothes in front of me." Seokjin posed for a few seconds, his hands were just lifting his shirt when Jimin. Decided to be Jimin.  
"Fuck off Jimin."  
"Seokjin. Come here."  
He looked down avoiding the intense eye contact then took a deep breath before walking toward the half naked man sitting on his bed.  
"One by one."  
" *sigh* Why am I even listening to you?"  
"Because you love me." Jimin said before chuckling then added.  
"Just Kidding."  
You're always kidding.   
"Whatever. But keep your hands where I can see them."  
"Yeah sure officer. But-"  
He posed before pulling Jin to the bed grabbing his bare waist a familiar grin in his face.  
"You can definitely see my hands if you look down."  
"Do not. I warn you."  
Jimin started leaning down, ignoring his protest, just like every time. He sighed while slowly closing his eyes , one hand holding into Jimin's biceps and goddamn he was definitely training so hard and the effort was paying off.  
But nothing happened. Seokjin opened his eyes with a frown on his face to see Jimin's smug face.  
"I really can't kiss you when you smell off another man."  
"Shut up." He said before kicking Jimin where the sun doesn't shine (but not hard of course) and had a victorious face when the blonde groaned in pain .  
"And Just for your information I took a shower before coming here."  
"Yeah but the love hotel's 1$ soap ain't doing it."

"So what happened between you?"  
"The usual?" Seokjin said before taking a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it.  
"That shit again? Get it out of your mouth."  
"Stop bitching about it. My house my rule."  
"Gross... So when will you guys meet?"  
"We won't. I left him."  
"But back in the hotel , didn't you.."  
"Consider it a goodbye. Plus I left the kid some cash."  
"You pay to get laid now?"  
"No but I do give tips for eye candy."  
"You never gave me."  
"You see my point now don't you?"  
"You fucker."  
"Seokjin." Jimin started once again with his "tone" parting Seokjin's tighs once again while getting in between.  
"When will you get rid of this cigarette and that smell on you? I want you."  
Seokjin just grabbed a baby powder bottle and sprayed it in Jimin's face.  
"Let me finish in peace and go take a cold shower if you're that horny."  
"Seok."  
"Let me finish that shit first okay?"

__________________________ 

"What happened exactly?"  
Seokjin spoke with phone squeezed between his cheek and shoulder while steering his coffee in one hand and typing something on the laptop with another.  
King of multitasking please.  
"So we talked with him and got an exclusive interview. Oh my God Seokjin, I just can't believe. And you are the man for it."  
"It's just an interview Jihwa."  
"Are you kidding? Do you know how important an interview with "Jk" is? He never did it before."  
"So he has something to hide or something. Listen Jihwa if you're gonna send me to a rapist-"  
"Jesus Jin calm your horses down. Your job is to find out why he's not so public even tho he's famous as fuck. We need that juicy rumour."  
"See you then."  
"See ya! Oh and I'll give you a copy of his latest work when I see you." 

"Morning*yawn*"  
"For the love of all unholy things. Where is your freakin pants Jimin? Did you actually come in your boxers?"  
Seokjin groaned while putting his stuff in his bag then wearing his shoes.  
Jimin laughed and stretched his arms.  
And fuck that boy have impressive muscles now.  
"I didn't Seokjin."  
"Call me hyung you brat."  
"Okay. Hyung. What are we having for breakfast? Hyung."  
"Stop?"  
"Stop what Hyung?"  
"Here. Go buy yourself a breakfast. I have to leave for work."  
"What's up to you giving your money to answer any questions?"  
"I am generous what can I say."  
"But I want a homemade breakfast!"  
"Or what? You're gonna cry big baby?"  
"..."  
"Anyway lock the door well when you leave. I am going now."  
"Seokjin."  
"I told you to-"  
He didn't get to finish when Jimin pressed a kiss to his lips .  
"Take care."  
"Yeah...you too."

_____________________________

Seokjin was particularly running to catch the work bus with all the stuff he's carrying, including the laptop, his personal notepad and a copy of "Jk" work so he can check it.  
However he stopped in front of a TV shop when a familiar face caught his attention. 

"Well Park Jimin is definitely Korea's It boy And no one can disagree. Just look at his face. His new solo Filter just topped all the iTunes."  
"You're right Mina! 

Seokjin smiled. At least one of them is doing what he loves. That's just great.  
Remembering the past was definitely useless now and he can't let anything affect his life now. 

Unfortunately Seokjin wasn't paying the best attention when he was crossing the road to reach the bus.


End file.
